Hold On Till May Vic Fuentes Love Story
by agirlnamedcat
Summary: I cannot write a decent summary so you are not getting one, sorry. Please read. :3
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound of my annoying alarm woke me up from my sleep and I groaned. I did not want to go to school today. I turned off my alarm and stared at my ceiling, trying to think of a good reason to get out of bed, and failed. Tomorrow's Friday, only two more days until the weekend! was the only thing that I could think of. I sighed and got out of bed, quickly running to the bathroom to get ready. I straightened my hair, applied mass amounts of concealer and eyeliner, brushed my teeth, and started getting dressed. I pulled one if the many baggy sweaters out of my drawer along with a tank top for underneath and slid them both on after taking off my pajama shirt. Next, I took off my pajama pants and slid on a pair of old, ripped skinny jeans. I fiddled with the zipper as I walked out of my room and to the kitchen where I grabbed a piece of toast from my mom, flashing a grateful smile and walked back to my room. I threw my toast in the bin as soon as I could, I hated eating breakfast. So many unneeded calories. I sat on my bed and checked my phone, seeing as I still had plenty of time before I actually had to leave.  
l had three texts, two from my one friend named Willow, and one from Vic, my old best friend that I hadn't talked to since he changed schools in middle school. I ignored Willow's texts, knowing that they were probably something about her outfit or whether I thought she had too much makeup on or something along those lines, and looked at Vic's.

Hey Annabeth, long time no talk! I'm gonna be in town for a bit on Saturday, you wanna meet up?

I smiled at the thought of seeing that crazy kid again. I wondered if he had calmed down since middle school where he was a troublemaker. I checked my calendar to see that I wasn't busy, yet. I knew Willow and the rest of my friends would probably want to go out that night or something, but since they hasn't invited me yet, I knew I would get to see Vic.

Yeah, I'd love to see you! You wanna head to Starbucks 4 a drink?

Sounds good :)

I glanced at the time at the top if my phone and rolled my eyes. I got off my bed, grabbed my back pack and put on my shoes before walking out the door towards my bus stop. While I walked, I plugged in my earbuds and put on some music, My Chemical Romance to be exact. None if my friends know I listen to anything other than the same pop music they listen to, but I do. I listen to almost every genre of music there is, with the exception of rap and country.  
The bus came and I climbed on and sat by myself, music still blaring. As one of my favorite songs came on, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a very familiar face, Vic's.  
"Hey!" I said happily as I pulled out my earbuds.  
"Hi," Vic replied, smiling. "Can I sit here?"  
"Yeah, of course!" I grinned, moving closer to the window to make room for him. "What're you doing here?"  
"We'll, I moved back. I thought I could avoid you until Saturday but I guess not."  
"I'm pretty irresistible." I giggled, pulling him into a hug. "God, I've missed you so much." I sighed, smiling. I really had, he knew me better than anyone else had in the seventh grade. He was my first proper friend that I told stuff to.  
"I've missed you too." he said squeezing me tightly.  
we pulled away from the hug and I turned to properly look at him. He had changed so much, his face, his hair, and even his arm muscles had grown since the last time I saw him. Last time I saw him, he was dorky little Vic, now he is handsome, strong Vic.  
"Wow, You look so different." I said, laughing.  
"I hope so, the last time you saw me was seventh grade!" He laughed.  
"I know, but still! You've grown into a real man now, you're not just little Vic."  
"God, you sound like my grandma." He said, playfully rolling his eyes.  
"Shush, I'm nothing like your grandma." I laughed.  
We continued talking all the way to school, telling each other jokes and catching up, and as we talked I realized that my smile wasn't as fake as usual, and my laugh was more genuine then when I was with someone else. It was like falling right back to before I started being fake and being depressed, and it felt great.

Thanks so much for reading! Please comment and like and I'll update ASAP. :)


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at school and both Vic and I climbed off the school bus and into the building.  
"Hey," I said as I walked to my locker with Vic beside me. "Where's Mike?" I asked. Mike is Vic's little brother whole ice always loved. The three of us used to hang out all the time when we were little.  
"Right over there," Vic answered, pointing at a bit that was taller than us and looked really tough.  
"No way!" I exclaimed loudly, he didn't look anything like the dorky little Mike I remembered.  
"Do you think he remembers me?" I asked nervously.  
"Of course he does! I'll beat him up if he doesn't!" Vic joked. "Come on, I'm sure hell be really happy to see you!" he said as he put an arm around my shoulders and began walking towards Mike.  
"Annabeth, why didn't you read my text messages this morning?" I heard as we reached about halfway down the hall.  
I turned around to see Willow glaring up at me angrily.  
"And who the hell is tis and why are you letting him touch you? You hate being touched!" she asked eyeing Vic.  
"This is Vic, I've known I'm forever and he just moved here." I explained smiling up at Vic as I realized how happy I really was that he was back.  
"Whatever, did you hear about what Jen said about me?" She asked, quickly changing the subject back to her. That was a good thing about most of my friends, I never really had to talk about myself much, just agree with what they say.  
"No what did she say?" I asked, feeling a bit bad. I actually liked Jen, she was really nice and asked about me. I feel like if we got to talk more, I could be actual friends with her.  
"She said that I was a bad friend and that I only talk about myself! Can you believe that? Me, a bad friend!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes.  
"That's horrible," I added, shaking my head sympathetically.  
"I know, all I ever do is things for that girl and now she goes and-"  
"Annabeth, is that you?" Mike cut her off, appearing behind her smiling. "Oh my gosh, I barely recognized you!" he laughed pulling me into a massive bear hug. Vic immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulders again afterwards.  
"Excuse me!" Willow exclaimed, a large amount of annoyance in her voice. "Hate to break up the family reunion but I'm having a crises here!"  
Mike stifled a laugh and I smiled at him, remembering how we used to make fun of girls like that all the time when we were little.  
"Sorry, I should be going anyway. See you later Annabeth!" he called and walked off.  
"Bye!" I called after him.  
Willow raised her eyebrows, "Shouldn't you be going too?"  
"Yeah, I better go. See you Annabeth." Vic said as he started waking off.  
"Walk with me," Willow commanded and I obeyed, walking with her to her first period class as she ranted.  
We reached her classroom and she said bye and that she'd text me the rest and I agreed to check it later and walked to my class.  
When I got there, I immediately spotted Vic in the back and walked over to him.  
"Hey there," I smiled as I sat next to him.  
"Hey," he grinned. "Where's that girl?" he asked, his smile dropping a bit.  
"Who, Willow? She's not in this class." I said.  
"Oh, good." he said, his smile returning. "I mean, not good. She seems nice, she was just having a bad day I suppose." he quickly added.  
"It's alright, I know she is annoying. But, having her as a friend is better than having no friends." I sighed.  
"I guess," he shrugged in return.

Thanks so much for reading guys :3 please comment and heart and I'll update soon ^_^


End file.
